


Comfort

by writesstuff



Series: JuminZen [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, after Jaehee's route pre much, jumin isn't hurt too bad, request, side pairing: jaehee/MC, so yoosung is jumin's assistant etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesstuff/pseuds/writesstuff
Summary: Jumin drives. It's not a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> yeee another request~
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> "Can u please write hurt/comfort jumin/zen?? (With jumin being hurt and zen comforting him) I would die"_
> 
>  
> 
> I'm horrible at naming things...lol

Zen moved along to the music, sweat dripping down his face as he watched himself in the floor length mirror. His castmates were slowly trickling out of the studio they were in. Nothing could distract himself from perfecting the routine. 

Nothing was going to stop him now.

Nothing-

His head whipped around at the sound of his cellphone ringing. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stopped moving, panting heavily as he walked to his discarded gym bag, digging through it to grab his phone. 

Jumin’s number and face flashed across his screen. He rolled his eyes and pressed the answer button, putting the phone to his ear and saying, “Can’t wait to hear my voice tonight?” with a laugh. 

It wasn’t Jumin. 

It was Yoosung. He frowned deeply as Yoosung began talking. His frown deepened as Yoosung sounded near tears.

“ _ There’s been an accident _ .”

He felt his blood run cold as he asked where Jumin was. After getting his answer, he packed his bag as quickly as he could, foregoing a shower, and rushed from the studio. 

He made it to the hospital in record time, only briefly grieving over the fact that MC was going to lecture him at length if they ever found out how fast he had gone. He only got out a panicked, “Jumin Han!” before Yoosung showed up at the nurse’s station, looking frazzled but relieved. 

Yoosung lead him to Jumin’s room, telling him with a wobbly voice, “He was driving...I don’t know...why?” They made it to a more private wing of the hospital. “The injuries aren’t life threatening--mostly just bruising and some...uh...superficial lacerations?” he squinted in thought before nodding and adding, “The doctor’s only need him to stay overnight for monitoring, but he is sleeping right now,” he explained. He opened the door to Jumin’s private room and watched as Zen moved forward, collapsing into the chair next to the bed. “I’ll...let you two be alone,” Yoosung said quietly as he closed the door, already dialing someone else. 

Zen scooted his chair forward, looking distraught as Jumin lay motionless before him. The beeping of the heart monitor was a steady beat and it slowly calmed Zen. He took Jumin’s hand, glancing around himself briefly before pressing a kiss to it and resting his head against Jumin’s knuckles. “What the hell were you doing?” he mumbled. 

He couldn’t help the small laugh and the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he said, “You can’t drive.” He tried breathing to stop the tears but it was useless. He let go of Jumin’s hand to lay his head on the bed, wiping his face on the blanket. “You idiot, what were you doing?” He let out a shuddering breath as he listened to the heart monitor. “You stupid, annoying, jerk; what were you thinking?” he demanded softly, a scowl on his lips as the tears refused to stop. 

He tensed as a hand was placed on his head, fingers moving slowly through his bangs. He looked up sharply as Jumin’s hand slowly moved down to his jaw. 

Jumin himself was squinting at Zen, a fog still clouding his mind as he processed what was happening. He grumbled, “Your bedside manner needs work.” 

Zen sniffled loudly, moving his face to wipe his snot and tears onto Jumin’s hand. “You jerk!” 

Jumin looked properly scandalized at the mess on his hand. “You are barbaric,” he grunted, wiping it onto the sheet covering him. 

Zen properly wiped at his face, “What were you  _ thinking _ ?” he asked as he moved the chair closer and took Jumin’s hand again. 

Jumin closed his eyes as he thought of his day. “I was going to surprise you.”

Zen looked at him strangely. “What? Why?” he attempted to move forward, only to be stopped as his knees hit the bed. “We were supposed to have a date tonight,” he said with a small frown. 

“It wasn’t thought out as well as it could have been,” Jumin admitted. “I finished my meeting early...I didn’t even have time to call my driver,” he said with a far away look in his eyes. 

Zen laid his cheek against Jumin’s hand and sighed, “You don’t even know how to drive properly.” 

Jumin rolled his eyes but tugged at Zen’s hand, moving over a fraction of an inch with a wince. Zen tutted at him but sat on the edge of the bed, mindful of the possible pain Jumin was in. Jumin moved his arm to encircle Zen, pulling him more flush against him and began running his hands through Zen’s hair to soothe the both of them. Zen only made mild complaints, stating his hair was a mess from not showering and the ride over on his motorcycle. Jumin ignored him. 

They stayed like that for the next fifteen minutes until the door opened and MC, Yoosung, and Jaehee walked in. Zen nearly fell from the bed in his haste to pull away from Jumin, who held strong and didn’t give him the chance. 

Jaehee glanced at MC, who was trying not to smile, and said, “Sorry, we should have knocked.” 

“Yes, you should have, Assis-,” Jumin cut himself off with a barely noticeable cringe. “Jaehee,” he corrected. 

MC rolled their eyes and said, “We were just worried!” After a moment, they added, “It seems we weren’t needed in the comforting department.” 

Jaehee dropped her head to hide the smile on her face as Yoosung snickered behind them. Jumin rolled his eyes as Zen continued trying to escape the octopus like grip Jumin had on him. “I’m fine. You can leave,” he said to the trio. 

MC ignored him, pulled the chair Zen had been in previously and said, “But we came all this way to make sure Mr. Trust fund kid was alright~.” 

Jaehee moved to stand behind them and nodded. “We even closed down the cafe,” she said in a tone that said not to argue with them. Yoosung wrung his fingers as he stepped forward too, “I called Mr. Chairman as well--he said he will be picking you up tomorrow morning when you’re discharged.”

Jumin let out a noisy sigh as he used Zen’s shoulder to hide his face. “This is all unnecessary.” 

Zen nodded his agreement. MC grinned at him cheekily. He gave up trying to move away from Jumin and began running his fingers through Jumin’s hair, ready to become more sappy than needed if they weren’t going to leave the two of them alone. “Just think of it as a little vacation,” he murmured.

Jumin smiled slightly, “A painful one,” he replied quietly. 

“One with lots of cuddles,” MC piped up, doing just that by pulling Jaehee towards them and rubbing their head against her side. Jaehee seemed flustered but all too used to the action. She merely put a hand to MC’s head and looked away from the duo on the bed. 

Yoosung looked between the two couples and pouted as he hugged himself, grumbling, “Fine, I see how it is…” 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to add jaehee/mc i'm such a sucker for jaehee's route omg aaahhhh  
> i woulda added some 707yoosung but...yeah, it just didn't feel like it'd make sense lol


End file.
